


Angelic Nature

by Celandine



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Metaphysics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel, a devil, and a bottle of brandy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



Crowley had brought a bottle of very fine brandy with him, ostensibly as a gift, but he had then proceeded to imbibe most of the bottle himself as they sat around Aziraphale's kitchen table and discussed philosophy and metaphysics and similar abstruse ideas.

"Haven't you ever wanted a body?" Crowley asked, pouring himself another tot.

"I have a body now. So have you," said Aziraphale, also pouring another glass, because otherwise he suspected he wouldn't get any more.

"You know what I mean. Have a body permanently, and when it dies, go straight up to heaven or down to hell, as the case might be. 'Into thy hands, oh Lord, I commend my spirit,' and all that."

Aziraphale shook his head. "It's always seemed like more trouble than it's worth. Messy. Besides, even if I didn't rather enjoy being an angel, I had no choice in the matter."

"True, true," allowed Crowley, blinking a bit owlishly. "There are definite advantages to an angelic nature."

"You take advantage of _my_ angelic nature," muttered Aziraphale, picking up the brandy and looking mournfully at the quarter inch that remained.

"Tell you what. To make up for _that_ ," Crowley nodded at the bottle, "I'll let you take advantage of _my_ angelic nature, and this distinctly non-angelic _body_ , later tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> For swtalmnd, who asked for Crowley/Aziraphale, "spirit".


End file.
